In semiconductor processing, advanced film deposition or removal processes can be implemented to process a workpiece, such as a semiconductor wafer. The film deposition or removal processes can include repetitive thermal cycles. For instance, atomic layer deposition or etch processes can include multiple cycles of alternating surface treatment and surface activation processes in which material is deposited or removed from the workpiece during each cycle. In some instances, the surface activation and surface treatment processes can be performed at different temperatures. For instance, the surface activation process can include an annealing or a surface chemical reaction occurring at a temperature that is elevated compared to a temperature at which the surface treatment step is performed. When multiple surface activation and/or surface treatment processes are needed to process the workpiece, an amount of time required to implement the processes can limit the throughput (e.g., number of workpieces manufactured) of the semiconductor manufacturing process.